A Vampire Romance
by Lady Vampyre
Summary: It's about a vampire and a human who get married and meet trouble with the vampire world and the human world. lots of conflict becuase of the marriage. Please read this story its better than the summary. I promise its gonna be good. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters are mine, none of this belongs to anyone.**

**A/N: The setting is in modern times. In a big city, and vampires exist, but they only show themselves to certain people, if either you're friend or foe.**

**Katherine is a woman with black wavy hair, and really blue eyes that at times can look like violet. She is 5'2. She is medium weight. And has a temper that she always keep in check.**

**Katherine's POV**

**Chapter one-**

Katherine was walking down the side walk after work one cool night to her home when she heard sirens behind her. She turned around and saw fire fighter trucks racing down the street and around the corner.

Katherine had a really bad feeling. She felt goosebumps all over herself and she felt a really bad chill go through her.

She started running towards her home to see if everything was okay. But when she got there she devestated and horrified. Her home was burning down and she was very scared that her family might be there. It was already 11:45, she knew that everyone should have been already home by now.

She knew that it really wasn't safe to be wondering around this late at night.

She only walks from her work and back because it only three blocks away from each way.

She saw that there already firefighter trying to stop the fire from spreading to the other houses on each side of her home.

Katherine started crying when she saw her home burning down. She started to pray that her family had all gotten out safely. She ran to her home trying to safe her family, but someone grabbed at her from behind.

"Let me go! Let me go! I Have to save them they're still in there! Somebody help them! I have to go get them! LET ME GO!" screamed Katherine.

"Stop it lady you'll only hurt yourself. It's too late."

"NO!" said Katherine,"there's still time let me go!"

But Katherine knew deep down it was hopeless. She lost everything precious to her home she grew up in, her family, and all her possesions . She saw her memories of her, her family flash before her eyes.

She saw herself at different ages. She saw her older brother and sister teasing each other. She saw herself and her brother and sister playing together while her parents watched television next to them.

She couldn't believe that she lost everything in one day.

She then started crying into the arms of the stranger who held her back from saving her home, her family, her everything.

She felt the stranger say he'll take her to his place. She didn't even disagree. She was in too much pain.

So she and the stranger got into his car and left for his hotel.

A/N: i know this one is short but i'll make ya'll chapter two longer.

Much love, Lady Vampyre

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Marcus

**Disclaimer: All that you see and read is mine.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to Dream Phantom for reviewing. And also thanks to my favorite person chocolate pringles ( i love your nick!) And this Chapter will be about Marcus' point of view. He's the vampire. He's walking down the street minding his own business when he sees a likely victim to drink from.**

**Marcus- he is 5'9, He has black raven colored straight hair a bit on the long side. He looks very strong that he works out a little. Always wears black he feels that reflects his personality. He has this air around him that says don't come near me. But he also has this bad boy look, when he is a good man, at times.**

**Marcus's POV**

**Chapter Two-**

Marcus was walking down the street to his car. He noticed that i was chilly out-side. He didn't want to do anything when he saw the fire. He saw that the fire had already been a good while. The fire would just ruin his skin if he dared to go near it. He'd burn down really badly. He can just remember the incident when he was a child a long time ago. But he didn't want to think about that.

As Marcus stood watching the house burn he saw a woman hurrying up the street. She looked a little on the short side but something about her made him feel something inside him that he could not name. He just knew that he did not like this feeling.

He saw her try to run up into the house. He new he had to stop her from going into the house. He new he had to save her. He used his fast speed to stop her from hurting herself. He looked up at the house and knew whoever was inside were long gone.

He held her back when he catched up to her. He heard her yell for her family. And to let her go. Marcus knew he couldn't let go of her.

He heard her yell again to let her go. But didn't let her go.

"stop it lady you will only hurt yourself. It's too late."

He let her cry into his shirt. Somehow, she felt right in his arms.

He told her he was taking her to his place. He expected her to say no but she didn't. So they got into into his mercedes-benz and drove to his french-like hotel.

When he got to the hotel he noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. He got out and went around to her side of the car.

He carried her to his room, where he gently put her on his bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with his warmest blanket. He sat by his bed on a blood red holstered chair and watched her sleep.

He noticed how very pretty she looked while sleeping. She looked very peaceful there. He saw her have a fitful sleep. He new she was fighting her own demons. Just as he was currently fighting his own. He new he had to solve his problems and very quickly or everything is going to go very very wrong.

He just wished he could come up with a solution to his problems. He started thinking of what to do when. He saw the woman started moving in her sleep.

That's when the solution popped into his mind. He was stupid, the solution was staring at him all along. The only problem is would she go along with it.

He knew that his life was going to change a little.

_He didn't know how wrong he was his life was going to change _very_ dramaticlly_

**A/N: That's the end for chapter two. Wait a bit for chapter three. Sorry i have to end it here. But i gotta do my homework ughh i hate doing my home work. Well i'll tell ya'll one thing about chapter three. We'll find out more about Marcus the vamire.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Much love, Lady Vampyre!**


	3. Chapter 3: Katherine & Marcus

**Disclaimer- All this is mine you can't have it or you're my next victim to feed from.**

**(just kidding)**

_**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, but especially to YcatsEel and my british friend chocolate pringles.**_

**Author's Note- Hey everyone for writing. Thanks to chocolate pringelsand to Ycats Eel for reviewing.This chapter is dedicated to u both. Okay, this chapter is Katherine is POV.**

**So onward with the chappie. **

**Chapter 3**

_Katherine is sleeping and dreaming_

_Katherine was dreaming of her family. It was christmas and she was opening her presents. She saw herself holding up an sweater. She thanked her mom and dad and proceded to next present from her brother Charles. He had gotten her a photograph of all the family in a custom made frame. She heard a door bell and she saw herself get up and answer the door. But when she checked no one was there she even stepped out to see if it was pranksters. But when she stepped out the door shut behind her. _

_Then all of a sudden she saw the house catch on fire. She started screaming and screaming._

Katherine felt someone shake her. And she heard herself screaming and stopped. Then all of a sudden she remembered what had happened the night before. She started crying. She cried for what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes, into the arms of the stranger.

She turned around and buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Katherine woke up the next afternoon with the sun shining in her face. She looked around and saw that the room was furnished to look very french. She saw that most of the chairs were louis IVX.

She got up and looked around and saw a balcony across the room. Her curiosity got the better of her and went to look out side.

But before she got there she heard someone speaking. She paused by the door and saw a man sitting in the balcony talking on the his cell phone. His back was turned towards her.

She noticed that he was wearing all black and they all seem to go very well with his hair.

His hair...oh my gosh his hair. It was black. Raven black. It looked as dark as night. Her hands itched to run her hands through that shoulder length soft black hair.

But all she did was stuff her hands into her pockets.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that the stranger was talking about her. She also noticed that he has a soft baritone voice. She wondered what he sounded like when he sings.

"The lady is alright Xander, I'm not going to do anything to her alright? And yes I already have a solution to my problems. I'll will talk to you later alright? The lady should be waking up any moment now. Yes, Xander, I'll do that. Alright good night then."

She saw the stranger put away his cell phone and stare into the fading sunset.

"Ahem", she cleared her throat to make her presence know.

She saw the stranger get up and turned around so fast that she gasped out loud at the fastness and the sight of him.

He was gorgeous. He looked about 6' and had broad shoulders that looked like he carries the world on them. And his complexion, he looked pale all over. As if he never goes out into the sun. He looked fantastic.

Katherine and the stranger looked at each other for a long while before he spoke up.

"Hello", the stranger said " My name is Marcus and yours?"

It was awhile before Katherine spoke "Katherine-Elizabeth but Katherine is fine."

"Hmmm. Very british."the stranger said.

"My father was born in England." she explained.

" I see. Are you hungry? Would you like to eat? We have three different dishes herewith red wine and white wine."

"I don't know, I guess."

Katherine sat down opposite from Marcus on the patio chair.

She got a plate and started eating. When she took the first bite she realized that she was very hungry.

After several bites she felt Marcus's gaze on her.

She looked up and noticed for the first time that marcu's eyes were blue and green, a very most curious color.

"Thank you for all of this" she told Marcus.

"Don't worry about it", he said.

"You just passed a terrible ordeal and I just thought I'd help a damsel in distress." Marcus smiled.

Katherine's heart skipped a beat when she saw his smile.

"Well, thank you again."

He just looked at her with those eyes that looked way older than he seemed.

"Well I have to go. I have to face reality. I can't hide forever."

They both stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

"Where will you go afterwards?" asked marcus.

Katherine hadn't thought of that. But what she did know was that she wanted to go and look at what was left of her old life.

"Perhaps you need me too take you somewhere? Perhaps to your home?" asked Marcus.

"Why are you helping me? Why would you help a stranger like me? You could have left me there by myself."

"A long time ago someone once helped in my time of need. And I thought I should help you as well to pass on the kindness that was bestowed upon me."

Katherine was speechless and curious. She curious of what happened for him to have gotten help. And she was speechless that a complete stranger would help her. No one has ever helped her like this before.

"Again thank you. And yes I would like a ride to my home. Just let me freshen up my self and I'll be ready. Which way's the bathroom?"

"Door on your right when you go in."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later Katherine was ready to leave.

She met Marcus in the middle of the room. Then walked to the door "come the car is already waiting in the front. And they both walked out in comfortable silence.

When they got to the front door. She noticed that his car was a mercedes-benz.

"Impressive" she told marcus.

Marcus flashed her a smile and both got in the car.

They drove in comfortable silence all the way to her home.

But when they got there she didn't know what to do. So she got out and went to stand in front of the house. But when she looked at the dead rose bushes at the front of the house she fainted.

Marcus rushed and caught her before she touched the ground. He held her and looked at her. Again those unnameable feeling rushed into. But he pushed those aside.

Marcus carried Katherine to the car and placed her gently in the seat. He walked around the car and drove them both back to the hotel.

**A/N: Well that's the end for chapter three. I really hoped you guys loved it. **

**Also I would like to apologize to every one of my reviewers because i have updated in a long long while. But i have classes to attend her at my college. And i have work and homework to do. **

**I do know that I'll try to update more often. **

**For now Good bye oh and before I forget please push the little blue botton down there and review. **

**Oh and another thing read my other fic that I co-authored with chocolate pringles. Check it out under her name and read it. Its harry potter fic. When Voldemort is younger and hansome and is loved by a girl. You'll love it I promise.**

**Much love, Lady Vampyre**


	4. Chapter 4: The telling of the past Pt 1

**Disclaimer: All of this is mine you can't have it!LOL**

**A/N: Okay. First of all I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long long time. But it's all because of my teacher Dr. Morgan. I had a test just yesterday on the 2nd of November and it was killing me. I say, this morning I woke up and all I wanted to do was cry my heart out. You guys try to do Anatomy and Physiology here at my school with one of the hardest teachers. **

**Okay so I'm dedicating this chapter to my British friend (you know who you are Pringles). And also to all my new and old reviewers. Okay so on with the story. **

**Oh and by the way this chapter and/ or the next I will try to be getting a little more into the past of Katherine and Marcus. I'm doing the past thing cuz it's a little important later on so don't worry it _will _get interesting I promise cuz I've been thinking _a lot. _And I might get to the point where Katherine notices that he's a bit weird. And if you guys are lucky she might find out that he's a vampire. **

**Okay, okay so onward with the story.**

**Chapter 4- The telling of their past Part One**

Katherine woke up yet again in the apartment and found everything dark. She looked out through a crack in the curtains that it was night.

When she moved a little she discovered that a warm body was right behind her and she saw a pale arm draped across her waist.

She panicked and threw the arm back and got out of bed faster than she ever done before.

Marcus was jerked awake from the sudden movement.

He remembered bringing her here when he arrived. He had placed her on the bed and when he saw her having a fitful sleep he decided to join her and just lie there.

His presence seemed to calm her if only a little. But she started thrashing in her sleep so he brought her up against his body spoon style and draped his arm over her waist. He noticed that she seemed to calm down and relax.

He had only meant to stay there for a little while but then sleep came over him.

Now as he looked at her she saw that she was trying to calm herself down.

"I will not hurt you Katherine" she heard him say to her as he walked towards her.

She found that his voice was calming her down already.

She looked into his eyes and saw only kindness. She didn't know why but she knew in that instant that she could trust him. And she would never trust anyone at the beginning especially a stranger.

but she stepped into his arms and hugged him.

"hold me, if only for a little while" she whispered to him.

Marcus was surprised when she came into his arms and found him self wrapping his arms around her body. He lowered his face and buried it in her silky hair. He brought her to the bed and sat down and sat her across his lap.

He noticed that katherine had fallen asleep in his arms. He held her for a while longer then got up and carried her to place her on the bed. He changed into his sleeping wear then he laid down beside her and brought her back against his chest spoon style.

He didn't know how long he laid there but slowly he slept the day away.

_

* * *

the next night_

Katherine awoke the next night with a muscled arm draped just above waist. And a body right behind her. She knew that he had already been awake for sometime.

She was wondering why he still had her in an embrace, but she didn't really care. She actually liked it being in someone's arm. She felt that for once she wasn't going through this by herself.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. She knew that she would never tire looking into his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" said marcus.

"Yes. I slept very well. Thank you. And you?"

"Yes"

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours when actually several minutes.

Katherine thought to herself that she could actually drown herself in them if she didn't watch out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, okay. I said i was going to talk about their past but i didn't really have time. I'm really really sorry i havn't updated in a long time. I was going to do this and post it on friday or saturday but my family came over to my apartment and we went shopping. What can i say i love shopping. So i didn't get to post this. Then i was going to do this on sunday but i didn't get to do it. Then i was going to do this yesterday but i had work then a class and lots of annoyingly hard work. Oh well hope u like this one. Plz read and tell me what you think about this one. Oh and before i forget. Thanks to Mysteryvampwolf. If it wasn't for her ya'll would still be waiting for this chappie right now. Sorry but the next chapter will take about sometime to actually update but hang in there i won't make ya'll wait too long like this time. Blame it on my antomy and physiology teacher, Dr. Morgan. Well gotta go bye. ;) :) :D :P**

**Much love to everyone adios, Lady Vampyre**

**P.s. Good stuff next chapter i promise. As soon as i saw this on my fic i said to my self i need to make my author's notes short and i will well tell next chapter of action.**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

**A/N: Surprise! Yes this is indeed chapter five. I know I said I was going to update a long time from now but I finally did something I never thought I would do. I dropped my anatomy and physiology class. Now I have a lot of free time on the days I had this class. So here's chapter five hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5- The telling of the past- part two**

Katherine was looking into the eyes of Marcus when she noticed that he was different. Very different. She decided to ask him.

There's something about you that I can't put my finger on. Do you mind sharing it with me? And please don't lie. I hate it when people lie.

Marcus hesitated then began with a question.

"Katherine, do you believe in vampires?"

"Are you joking?" she looks into his eyes and said, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes"

She looked into his eyes and answered "yes and no."

Marcus was surprised with the answer.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because, I am one of them."

She was stunned. She looked at him again, but this time she looked at him but really looked at him. She noticed that he is what he says he is.

"You really are a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes. But why aren't you scared? Most people would scream and tell me that I'm crazy and run off."

"Yes I imagine people doing that, but I'm not like most people you know."

She was already standing by this time. And Marcus was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me" she said softly to him.

He only looked at her.

She saw a lot of emotions race across his face. All of which she could not difine.

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me how'd it happen. Please?"

"Only if you tell me about yourself as well. Deal?"

"Okay. But you go first."

"Alright let me start when I had just turned of age…"

_Rembering the past_

_It was the fifth teen century. My parents where kind people to everyone and to everything. My mother's name was Victoria Winchester before she married my father. My father's name was Jean-François Devereux. My mother was English and my father French. _

_They both met when the king of france commanded my father to wed an english girl to strengthen the bonds between england and france._

_So my parents married and became very happy. My brother was born twelve months after they got married._

_Afterwards in thirteen months time I was born. Then in another fourteen months my sister was born. After her my other sister was born. In total my parents had four children together. We were a happy family. _

_My father was a very rich man. And naturally most of his wealth and his home would go to his eldest child._

_I would be given the chance of studying and become a rich merchant or someone of a very high status._

_But my brother died tragically in a carriage accident. So when my father died all would go to me._

_My father died a year later of my brother's death. We were all very devestated._

_By then it was up to me to take care of my family. I didn't know what to do but i took care of them one day at a time. Two months after my father had died i took his place as head of the household and the business._

_The business was in the family for many generations. We bred the best horses and we trained the best horses. And we sold them to anyone who had money._

_That was where our wealth came from. We were very rich aristocrats. Added on by my mothers dowry. For she was england's queen's cousin._

_My father was a very powerful man. He was the third man in line for the throne of France. In his eyes that was nothing. But to everyone who knew him that was saying something. _

_So i took over as head. I'll have to admit that all was very difficult. So i hired a steward to help me make the choices around the house._

_Slowly but surely my mother died as well. She died of a broken heart. _

_So now it was just my two sisters and me._

_I decided to marry off my sisters. But i would let them marry for love. It was what my mother would have wanted._

_So my sister Sarah was married to a duke of england by the name of Nathaniel St. James. I saw that she had chosen well so i gave them my blessing and watch them leave to start a family._

_Now it was the my youngest sister's turn to marry. Jaime took her time in choosing her husband. But in the end she chose a scottish man by the name of Alec Kincaid. I gave them my blessing and watched them leave for the highlands of scotland. _

_So now i was alone with house full servants and my steward. _

_One night I went to a tavern to meet a couple of friends. We drank and they left to go corousing somewhere else. I on the other hand wanted to stay and have another drink._

_I must've been sitting there for almost thirty minutes when i noticed someone looking at me. _

_I looked across and saw a blond pale white man looking at me. I noticed that he wore all black with the hint of the color red on him. He had shoulder length blond hair and blue and green eyes. I wished at that time I had eyes like that. I had chocolate brown eyes that i had inherited from my mother._

_I watched the man walk over to my table and sat down. We looked at each other for while when he finally spoke._

_"My name is Xander. And i wanted to ask you something. But i'm afraid you will laugh at me. May we go to your home and talk more private? I do not want people to know what i want to tell you."_

_I didn't know what to do. I looked into the eyes of the man and saw only kindness there. So i decided to trust him. _

_We left and arrived at my home. We went to my library and sat there. The maid arrived and served our drinks and silently left. _

_The man spoke of where he came from and how he became what he is. He told me of his life as a vampire. _

_I didn't know what say afterwards. But as we spoke i came to relize that i believed him._

_We spoke for several hours and he finally said what he wanted to ask me since he first saw me._

_"Marcus I have come to you to ask you if you wanted to become a vampire like me and live forever. I will give you the choice just like i was once given the choice._

_I was stunned and speechless._

_"You do not have to answer right away. I will give you two days. Then i will come and hear what you have to say."_

_I finally spoke,"Two days is a very short time don't you think? I'm making the choice of changing my life forever."_

_"Not for me. But i will be generous and give you five days. Then i come will for your answer."_

_I escorted the man to the door and watched him disappear into the dark night._

_I spent the next five days actually thinking on his proposal to become a vampire._

_In the end i wanted to become a vampire. So when Xander came in to my library on the fifth night i told him yes._

_Xander was pleased that i had chosen to become like him._

_So he then proceeded in making me a creature of the night._

_Xander watched as I died inside. And watched my transformation from human to vampire. _

_He saw me as my hair grew very fine. And my eyes begin to change to look just like his. _

_I watched with my newfound eye sight as my skin began to pale. I was in pain for several hours. Xander assured me that the pain would soon go away. _

_So when the pain finally subsided i was very glad. So I begin to tell Xander that i wanted to leave and go far away where no one can find me. I asked him if we travel the world for a while. _

_He said that we would anything i wanted. So asked my mentor if we could fake my death and leave all of my possessions to my two sister's sons. He agreed that would be for the best. So I got some of my money that i had put aside for the traveling._

_We proceeded with the plan. Everything went well. My sisters returned from their homes to attend my funeral._

_Afterward me and Xander went to travel the world for many many centries. He showed me his world and what was needed of him to survive. And he showed me what it was to be a vampire. _

_We slowly but surely departed to go our own seperate ways. He was sad but agreed that it was indeed my time and for the best for meto live by myself._

_More centries passed and i occasionally saw my mentor from time to time. Then i decided to come here to the colonies where i traveled back and forth to England. _

_I decided i wanted to settle down for awhile and decided upon this town where i have lived since. This is how i met you._

* * *

Katherine was silent for moment thinking about his past. 

"It's your turn now Katherine. I've told you how i became a vampire. Now it's your turn to tell me about your past."

**A/N: Did you guys liked this one? This one took a while to do. I **_was _**going to wait for this weekend to finish this chapter but **_somebody _**had to be unpatient mutter under her breath-MysterVampWolf. So here's this chapter. Oh and before i forget i won't update till i get at least five reviews and no repeat reviews. The reviewers have to come from five different people. Anyways gotta go my favorite movie is on-2 fast 2 furious i like this one but i prefer the other one cuz my baby vin diesel is on it. but this movie is cool. well i'll talk to ya'll later. Adios**

**P.S. Forgive me for any mistakes. it's this stupid computer that i have.**

**Much love, Lady Vampyre**


	6. Chapter 6:katherine's story

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like months but I was really busy and then I kinda forgot. I know, I know, that's unforgivable. But I know you guys will forgive me. I hope ya'll like this one. Now it's Katherine's turn to tell about her past. Oh and before I forget. Ya'll probably noticed that Marcus's past was a bit…uhhh…holey? It's missing some parts in his past. But ya'll know why later don't worry. Oh and Katherine's father is in someway connected to why her home and family were destroyed, and also connected to the vampires. Well anyways here goes the next chappie. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: all that you will read is MINE! ;D**

**Chapter 6: Katherine's past**

Katherine just sat there staring at him. After hearing his story she looked at him with now different eyes.

They both sat there looking at each other, each noticing little things about each other. And in all that while, Katherine really truly believed that this handsome, raven haired man was truly a creature of the night.

Katherine also noticed that he had omitted many things about his life.

"As incredible as your story sound I do believe you. But I know you left out many things about yourself. But I'm not going to dig around your past in things you're obviously not going to share. Alright, I tell you about my past and you will know everything about me, because I sense you are a good man in spite of you being a vampire."

"I grew up all over this state. My family and I had been living at my home for about seven years."

"My father's job had taken us everywhere but we loved it, maybe not completely but we loved it."

"My father's job was working for the government and my mother's job was as a teacher. The both liked their jobs and were very satisfied with how life was going for them."

"They had my brother then me then my sister. We were a good family the five of us."

"My father's job was a demanding sort of job. But somehow he managed to make time for all four of us. We never knew much about my father's job, except that it was classified. He wouldn't even tell us, his own family. My mother seemed to always have to time for us, she taught middle school."

"My big brother graduated from the state university and had come down from his home to spend the week with us as vacation. I had graduated from the local community college and became the city's librarian for the public library. My little sister had still not graduated from college."

"Both me and my sister were still living at our parents because its really hard trying to find a place for both of us let alone for each of us."

"Each of us helped around the house and with the bills. My sister and me, we were going to go look for a house early next week," Katherine said sadly.

"Anyways, my life was going great. I didn't have a boyfriend, he left and I never found out why. So I'm happily single. I love working as the librarian for the public library. We have a lot of books there. Old and new, just imagining the books there that share their history relax me" Katherine stopped and said sheepishly," I absolutely love books."

Marcus just smiled and continued to look at her. She saw a shadow of something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before she had a chance to examine it.

"There's really nothing more to my life except what I just told you."

"Is there something more you would like to know? After all you told me a lot about you. My life isn't all that amazing. Not compared to the life of a vampire."

"Why are single?" Marcus hadn't meant to say that but now that he asked it he really wanted to know.

Katherine was startled to know that of everything she told him, he would want to ask this question. Katherine blushed than answered, "well…like I said I'm happy just the way I am. But if the right person comes along…well you know."

Marcus just looked at her, and nodded.

In the silence that followed they just sat there in comfortable silence.

Then a room's phone started ringing. Marcus got up and answered the phone, "Marcus here."

Katherine watched Marcus while he talked to the person on the other line. Then she saw that he was getting angrier. She saw him hang up and told her, "Something's come up. I'm going out for a little while, to take care of a small problem that has arisen. I'd like for you to stay. That is if you want to."

Katherine just nodded and said, "I'd like to stay, thank you."

Marcus nodded and smiled. For some reason which he refused to even think on. He wanted to be with her a while longer. He knew that if his plans where going to work she needed to stay where he knew where she was going to be.

Marcus got his keys and left.

Katherine was left thinking on why on this world she had decided that she would stay. She just knew that Marcus fascinated her and not just because he was a vampire. Oh, but she had a lot of questions to ask him about his being a vampire and what's it like.

x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x

**A/N: Well there you guys go. I finally finished. Sorry its so short and uninteresting i'll try to make it longer and better next time.Wow that took along time. Especially since now that I finally have a job. Well I really hope you guys love this one. Thanks to all my fanfic fans and a new fan named Krystalvampyre(?), you made me smile when I read ur review. Thanks everyone keep readin' and reviewin'. Bye!**

Love,

Lady Vampyre


End file.
